


Evening Breakfast

by JustAndrea



Category: Mina and the Count
Genre: Gen, various vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: A follow up to the episode 'The Vampire Who Came to Dinner'





	

Honestly, given how sick his master was, Igor didn’t think he would have to deal with a certain little annoyance that night. Unfortunately (yet unsurprisingly), Igor was wrong, and at eight o’clock right on the dot, there was a knock at the door. 

The hunchback grumbled under his breath, wondering if he could simply ignore the knock and their ‘guest’ would go away. Though, those hopes were quickly dashed once he heard a second knock, and then a third. Sighing, Igor trudged towards the front door and opened it.

“Hiya Igor!” Mina greeted, bouncing a bit on her feet as she smiled brightly, “Are you gonna play with the Count and me tonight? Cause I was thinking that we were going to play dolls and-”

“There will be no playing tonight,” Igor told her, not caring if he interrupted. 

Mina stopped, blinking. “Huh? Why not?”

“Because the Master is sick.” He then scowled slightly. “Honestly, after last night’s ordeal, I don’t blame him for staying in the coffin all night…”

The red-headed girl tilted her head slightly. “Last night…” But, that was when the Count had came over to her house for supper. Mina gave a small scowl of her own. Had her sister’s yucky potato salad made her friend sick? Well, if her dumb sister was going to make the Count feel bad, then Mina was determined to fix things and make him feel better! 

“I know how to help!” Mina insisted. Igor gave an unimpressed look at that, but Mina ignored him. “I can make him toast, and read him stories, and get him warm water, and then he’ll stop being sick!”

“Oh please,” Igor said, rolling his eyes, “You know nothing about helping a mon-” He stopped himself. “Er, helping _the Master_ recover from food poisoning. If anything, you will just make him feel worse!”

“No I won’t!” Mina insisted, crossing her arms, “And I’m not going until I help the Count feel better!”

Igor glared at her. “Oh yes you are, you little-” He was about to try carrying her away from the castle, but the mortal was too quick! Before he could even get near her, she darted into the castle. “Hey! You get back here!”

“No!” Mina shouted as she continued to evade the Hunchback’s grasp.

Igor groaned, cursing his deformed body as he tried to make it go faster. “Why do you always have to make things so difficult?!” He tried to make another grab for her, but Mina jumped up, landing on a suit of armor (and knocking it down) before hopping onto the staircase nearby.

“Ah!” Igor managed to catch most of the armor before it hit the floor. “Stop! You’re going to wake the Master!”

“Hmph, good!” Mina shouted back at him, “Because then he’ll be able to tell you that he _does_ want my help! I can make him feel better, I promise!”

The hunched servant’s fists shook. This little brat! Did she really not get it?! Well, enough was enough. Unable to stop himself anymore, he let her know directly: “It is YOUR FAULT that Master is sick! You and that garlic souffle of yours is what did it! So I _highly doubt_ that you of all people will be able to make him feel better!”

The last of his harsh words echoed through the lower level of the castle as Mina stared at him. “…I made him sick?” she said finally, her voice quieter now, “But… I thought he liked my garlic souffle.”

“Well, whether or not he liked the taste doesn’t matter,” Igor stated, deciding one more truth couldn’t hurt, “The Master is highly allergic to garlic.” He shook his head. “Honestly, I don’t know why he put himself through food poisoning just for you. _Mmmph_ but then again, ever since he met you, I don’t really know why he does half the stuff he does now-”

 _*sniff*_ Igor stopped. Looking back up at the stairs, he could see Mina with her head low. She sniffled again, whimpering slightly. “…Uh oh.” 

If there was anything worse than human children, it was crying human children. Besides, if the Count found out that he had made Mina cry… The hunchback gulped. “Ah, i-it’s alright! You don’t need to cry! I mean, I have made mistakes too! A-And I’m sure the Master will forgive you so, so please don’t cry!”

“…You really think he won’t be mad at me?” the girl finally asked, lifting her head up.

“Unfortunately, yes. Though, do not be surprised if he does not come back over for dinner anytime soon.” But despite Igor’s attempts at reassuring her, a frown still remained on Mina’s face. Knowing that the Count wouldn’t be mad at her wasn’t enough for her.

“…I still wanna help him feel better,” she repeated, “To say that I’m sorry.”

Igor held back a sigh. “Well, you won’t be able to help him tonight. The Master will most likely sleep all night, and won’t have any appetite whatsoever. Believe me, I have already tried to get him to eat something. But… I am sure he will be awake and ready to eat tomorrow evening. So, if you want to help me make him a meal that will not make him sick-”

Once again, Igor wasn’t able to finish his sentence. In a flash, the little girl was down the stairs and hugging him tightly. “Thanks Igor!” Mina smiled, not noticing the look of disgust now on Igor’s face, “I’ll make the best get-well food ever!”

The hunched servant gagged, pushing her off of him and towards the front door. “Yes yes, fine! Just go and I will see you tomorrow!” He then added with a mumble. “Now hurry, before you make _me_ sick…”

“Okay!” Mina said cheerfully, finally picking her feet up and skipping through the doorway and down the steep, dark path, her mind already thinking of what she could make for her best friend…

()()()()()()()()

He could hear a couple wolf howls through the walls of his coffin, and a small yawn escaped past his lips. Slowly opening his eyes, Vlad could feel his stomach growl. After nearly two nights of feeling nauseous and his stomach churning as he tried to rest, it was nice to actually feel hungry again. 

“Guess the garlic finally worked its way out of my system,” the vampire mumbled to himself as he lifted up his coffin’s lid, giving him the much-needed room to stretch. 

“Good evening, master,” he heard Igor say.

“Mm, yes yes, good evening to you too, Igo-OOF!” He felt something land in his lap, making him immediately open his eyes and look down. And as soon as he spotted that blood-red hair and bright smile, the Count beamed. “Mina! You’re here early tonight!”

“Yep!” Mina nodded, hugging her friend, “Wanted to say hi right when you woke up!” Vlad chuckled a bit, returning the hug while Igor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Vell, it is very good to see you!” he told her, “And I vill make sure we have a very fun time tonight-!” His stomach growled again. “…Just as soon as I eat something.”

“Speaking of which-” Igor pushed forward the cart of food he had, “Figuring that you would be hungry, I made you an extra large glass of-…” He glanced over at Mina. “Er, _cherry_   _juice_. And I have also made you some raven’s eggs, a bowl of worms and rice-”

“And I made toast!” Mina added, pointing at her plate (which had a floral pattern on it, making it stand out from all the monster food served on old plates and cracked bowls), “With lots of strawberry jam! Cause you like eating red stuff, right?”

“Er, ah, y-yes! Yes, I love eating food that is red!” The Count gave her another hug. “Thank you Mina. And thank you as vell, Igor.”

Even if he didn’t let it show, Igor did appreciate the thanks. At least he wasn’t _completely_ ignored when the human girl was around. “Well then, I will leave you to your meal, Master,” he told him, leaving the cart behind as he left the room, off to enjoy a bit of well-deserved tv watching before he had to do more chores.

Hopping off of his lap, Mina landed on the floor and pushed the cart of food towards the Count. “Come on, dig in!” she insisted.

“Alright, alright!” Vlad said, chuckling again as he reached for the glass of ‘juice’ first. While he did this, Mina climbed back up and sat on the side of the coffin, swinging her legs a bit. 

Needless to say, it was a great meal for a vampire. Even the toast and jam wasn’t too disgusting, and he was able to eat at least one whole piece for Mina’s sake. 

Speaking of Mina, she had started talking about all the things he missed in the past two nights while he ate - Her sister keeping his cape (good thing he had several others), the new assignments she had gotten at school, the fact that she had almost saved up enough allowance money to buy a new doll, and any other things she could think of. Of course, the Count made sure to pay attention and listen, just as he always did. 

This definitely made Mina smile, although… As he finished his meal, her smile faltered slightly. “So… Was it good?”

“Mmm, veeery good!” Vlad nodded as he used a napkin.

“Nothing made you sick?”

“…No? Vhy would any of it make me-” Mina moved from her spot and went back to his lap, hugging him once more. “…Sick. Mina, what’s wrong? Vhat would make you think-” He stopped, remembering a certain hunchback, and scowled. He would have to remember to have a talk with Igor later.

Mina didn’t answer. Instead, she gave a question of her own. “Count? Why did you eat my garlic souffle, even though you knew that you that it would make you sick?”

“Vell… I also knew that you worked very hard on it, and I suppose I did not want to hurt your feelings,” he admitted, glancing away. A foolish decision, really… Though at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. 

“But if I knew that you were allergic to it, then I would’ve been fine with you not eating it!” Mina argued before looking down, “But I didn’t know… And I got you sick…”

“Oh, Mina…” He petted her hair a bit. “You did not know, and it was my fault for not saying anything. So, I guess we’re both to blame…” The Count then gave her a small smile. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t really care for your sister’s potato salad either.”

Mina giggled at that, and allowed herself to look back up at him. “So, clearly I am feeling better now so, let’s just forget about it, alright?” he asked.

The girl thought for a moment, then nodded. “Okay! But only after you do one thing for me.”

Vlad raised an eyebrow, curious. “And, vhat is that?”

“Tell me what else you’re allergic to,” she told him, crossing her arms, “And anything else I need to know about you, just in case.”

He flinched slightly at the ‘anything else I need to know about you’ part. “H-Huh? But Mina-”

“I know about the garlic now, but what if I invite you over again, and I accidentally make you sick with something else? I don’t wanna make you sick again… And besides-” 

She uncrossed her arms, now looking a bit more vulnerable (and thus making the vampire’s gaze soften a bit), “Aren’t best friends supposed to know this sort of stuff about each other?” “Vell-” “And, I could even tell you some stuff about me! Like, how I can’t eat peanut butter, or else I get really sick.”

The Count blinked in surprise. “Vait, _really?_ ” His best friend nodded. “…Hmmm…” Maybe learning a bit more about each other would be a good idea. And even if there were still some things that he didn’t want her to know until she was older, the Count was fine with sharing other things about himself if it meant putting her worries to rest. “Alright then. But first-” He offered her his hand. “Perhaps we should talk downstairs, and maybe get out of this stuffy old room, hm?”

Mina smiled, giggling again as she took his hand. “Okay!” The Count smiled back at her, and climbed out of his coffin before helping Mina down from it. 

Once they were both on the floor, Vlad started to lead the way as he spoke. “Vell… Garlic is really the only food I am allergic to-” “That’s good!” “Yes. And, contrary to belief, I do not mind falling water, and it won’t hurt me vhatsoever.”

“I like rain too!” Mina nodded, “Especially when there’s enough to stomp around in!”

“Heh, yes… And as you probably already know, I can’t really go out in the daylight. Not without protection, at least. And vhile I do not mind porcelain or metal, I can’t really be near silver.” “Huh? Really?” “Yes. And stakes makes me a bit uncomfortable as well.” “Well, we used to eat steak, but then Lucy said that they were full of fats and stuff so-” “Oh, no no, I mean like a wooden stake, Mina.” 

“Ohhh…” Well, the seven year old still wasn’t quite sure what a wooden stake was, but even so- “Well, when you come over, I’ll make sure we don’t have any metal or stakes!” Mina told him, determined now. No dumb silver or stakes were going to hurt her best friend!

The Count smiled warmly at her, squeezing her hand. “Thank you, Mina.” “No problem! Now come on, tell me more stuff!”

“Heh, a lot of it you already know,” Vlad told her, still smiling a bit, “But maybe I vill think of more to mention vhile we are playing.” He then gave a smirk. “You still vant to play a bit tonight, right?”

“YEAH!” “Heh, alright. Just checking.” With that, Mina continued to lead the way down the old brick hall, hopping a bit as she explained what she had in mind for their first activity. The Count, unsurprisingly, was almost as eager as she was and was more than ready than to start making up for the playtime he missed.

Thankfully, while they of course didn’t try to forget what they had just learned about each other, the souffle incident had now officially been forgiven and forgotten (much to Mina’s delight) - and even if something similar happened again, neither she nor the Count were too worried about it.

After all, to the two of them, it didn’t matter if one of them could only be out during the night and couldn’t eat garlic, nor did it matter if they were still learning about the many differences between them. They were more than willing accept and adapt to these differences, and as long as they could still see each other and be best friends, they knew that they would be just fine.

**THE END**


End file.
